Scars
by OrangeMonkey7
Summary: After 7x02.  Dean contemplates Cas' death, but Cas returns, but how? Slash.  Cas!Hurt! Protective!Dean!  R&R!


Sam just left to go to a bar. Dean looked around the cold, barren, dark motel room. No one. Dean grabbed the bottle of whiskey on the bedside and started drinking it. Dean was thinking about a lot of things. Above all, was Castiel. Dean's scar on his shoulder started to tingle. It slowly turned into an itch. Dean rubbed it. Dean was used to it by now. _Would Castiel return? Had God been that pissed?_ Dean laid down on the bed and stretched his muscular arms out behind his head. He grabbed his laptop to watch some porn, when Dean heard a loud swooshing sound. Dean's heart rate sky rocketed. It reminded him of Cas for a brief moment. Dean looked up and saw Castiel standing in front of him, bloody. Cas' shirt was partially shredded.

"Cas!" Dean was shocked at the sight before him.

"Hello, De-" Cas was exclaiming when his body gave out and he collapsed to the floor like a brick. Dean quickly and swiftly rushed over to help the angel up. Castiel was unconscious. Dean picked up Castiel in his arms and layed him on the bed. Dean checked for breathing, although he knew angels didn't need to breathe. The angel was indeed alive and breathing unsteadily. Dean touched Cas' face. Dean then proceeded to put some ice on Castiel. Castiel was dressed in his usual suit; however there was no trench coat. The trench coat was folded in Dean's suitcase ever since he picked it up at the river. Castiel gasped and woke up.

"Cas, what happened? Are you an angel still?" Dean's mind was frantic.

"Yes." Cas replied, however it was not his usual steady, smooth, deep voice. Dean could hear a tint of something he'd never heard in Cas' voice. Dean glared into Cas' eyes. They were different. Damaged. Tortured. There was trauma.

"And?" Dean was worried.

Castiel did not look good. All of a sudden Cas cried out loudly in pain. Dean could see the muscles in Cas' face tighten. Castiel clinched his teeth in pain. "HELP! DEAN! THE PAIN!" Cas was screaming now.

Dean ran over to Cas and touched his shoulder and shook him. Cas snapped out of his seizure and returned to normal. "What is it?"

"I was in-in Hell, Dean. Lucifer, the torture, Dean." Dean could tell Cas was flashing back to the pain, he knew the pain. Dean grabbed Cas' shoulder firmly and shook him.

"Oh, Cas." The touch of Dean's hand seemed to soothe his pain. Ironic, Cas thought. It was his hand that had saved Dean. Dean had left his own mark on Castiel when Castiel gripped Dean and raised him from perdition. There was a mark on Castiel's back from where Dean's scorching hands had held onto him. Castiel was overwhelmed with this need. He grabbed Dean's hand and guided it under the back of his shirt to his scar. Castiel moaned and sighed with pleasure. Dean was intrigued and confused. Dean proceeded to take off Cas' shirt and tie to determine the cause of Cas' relief. Dean saw the mark and gasped. "Cas, is this mine?"

"Yes. When I raised you from perdition, you grabbed onto me and it left a scar. The pain didn't start until Lucifer started-started to scratch at it. You brought me back, Dean." Cas informed Dean.

"What? How? How could I have brought you back?" Dean backed away from Castiel removing his hand from Cas' scar. Dean helped Cas over to the small motel bathroom to clean up Castiel. He was very bloody.

Cas put Dean's hand on his back again. His body relaxed. Dean was gazing into Cas' mystical, deep blue, eyes. "When I took you from Hell, a permanent bond was formed. You must have touched the scar of my hand."

Dean looked at his shoulder. Dean had been rubbing his shoulder when he was thinking about Castiel. "Yeah." Dean stared into Cas' eyes. His own scar was radiating heat. Dean grabbed Cas' hand and placed it on his shoulder. Both the men moaned of relief. Their faces were only a few inches apart. Dean was thinking about all that Cas had done for him. Dean leaned in to hug Castiel, the angel, but Dean's heart took a mind of its own. Dean ended up planting a kiss on Castiel's lips. Cas kissed back reaching his other hand around Dean and grabbing the back of Dean's neck with it. Cas pulled Dean in closer. Dean was completely and utterly shocked. He kissed Cas and was enjoying it. The kiss just felt so right. Above all, Dean was surprised that Cas kissed him back. Now that he thought about it though, it all made sense. The stares they'd share. Dean knew they were special, he just didn't realize the significance. Dean had fallen in love with the angel. Dean slid his tongue into Cas' mouth. Cas gasped and moaned with pleasure. Dean's tongue was frantic, gliding in every direction, exploring Cas' mouth.

"Dean, I just want you to know that this, this feels so right and good. I think I love you, Dean." Castiel stated.

"I know. Me too." Dean replied.

Cas continued kissing Dean and stuck his tongue in Dean's mouth. As they kissed, Cas led them over to the bed. Cas took off Dean's shirt. Cas glared at Dean's muscular body for a minute. Dean's hands were roaming Cas' back.

"Dean?"

"What, Cas?" Dean asked confused in his masculine voice.

"What about the flashbacks? You won't be around all the time."

"Castiel. It is very painful. You must hold on. Think of me. I will always come back to you, to be there."

"Okay, Dean." Cas replied, content.

Sam walked in after returning from the bar. "Well, hello!" Sam exclaimed, half drunk.

"Oh, uh, hi, Sam." Dean had an expression of horror on his face.

Sam looked at Cas. "What happened to your back? That looks sort of like Dean's han-Dean…"

"I held on a bit too tight when we left Hell." Dean exclaimed stopping the kiss with Castiel for a moment. Cas leant in and sucked on Dean's neck lightly for a moment.

"PDA. Can you please stop copulating for one minute?"

"We're not copulating, technically." Castiel corrected Sam's terminology. Dean was grinning at the thought of having sex with Cas. Castiel was also thinking about it. Even Sam had mental image of them actually copulating in his head, although he found it highly disturbing.

"Okay, Cas." Dean and Cas exchanged glances that said, "I wish Sam would leave so we could finish." Sam gritted his teeth, annoyed. Dean leaned close to Cas to kiss him, but Sam stormed out.

"Sam, wait!" Dean yelled. He didn't want his brother to be mad at him. Again. Sam reentered the room.

"So, how'd you come back? Why the scars? What about the Leviathans?" Sam questioned Castiel, trying to ignore the fact that Dean had practically given Cas a hickey.

"I was in Hell. Dean, by messing with his scar, pulled me back through mine on the back. Lucifer's a bastard, but you know that."

"Yes, I do. Damn it." Sam walked out and said, "Cas, I didn't believe it was just a "profound bond" for a minute."


End file.
